My, Our, and Their Stories
by dyaredcassie
Summary: Summary : cerita ini berawal dari Xiumin yang mengajak ketiga dongsaengnya untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan idola kampusnya—si manly? Luhan. Xiuhan/GS. A/n: Jika gak suka ma pairnya gak usah baca.


My, Our, and Their stories

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Xiumin(yeoja), Luhan, Baekhyun(Yeoja), Tao(Yeoja), Sehun (Yeoja), Kyungsoo

Pairing : Xiuhan(main), Chanbaek, etc.

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), _**gender switch**_, **crak pair**, **OTP,** **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan****.**

Summary : cerita ini berawal dari Xiumin yang mengajak ketiga dongsaengnya untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan idola kampusnya—si **manly?** Luhan.

**a/n: cerita ini terinspirasi sama exo's showtime episode 10. Ini merupakan fic exo with crack pair. So, bagi siapa saja yang tak berkenan dengan pairing-pairing di fic ini gak usah baca. I have warned you guys!**

Chapter 1

"Gyaaaaaaa! Andweeeeeeeeee!"

"Tapi keputasanku sudah final, aku tak peduli dengan penolakan kalian."

"Jeballlll!" dengan wajah pucat pasi seorang yeoja memohon sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket yang dikenakan yeoja yang mengambil keputusan seenaknya.

"Sudahlah Tao, Jangan cengeng ah! Nanti kalau kita ketemu dengan mereka tinggal kita banting saja. Tidakkah kau malu dengan predikat pernah jadi juara nasional pertandingan wushu." Omel yeoja yang berdiri disamping kedua yeoja yang salah satunya ia panggil Tao.

"Jeballl! Umin eonni! Aku takut. Aku tak usah masuk saja ya eonni? Jeball!" Tao masih senantiasa merengek dihadapan yeoja yang ia panggil dengan Umin eonni aka Kim Minseok.

"Jebal! Umin eonni! Aku takut." tiru yeoja bermata sipit yang tadi mengomel. Yeoja sedikit lebih tinggi dari Minseok ini memang memiliki hobi unik dengan meniru yeoja bermata mirip panda yang mempunyai kebangsaan sama dengan panda yakni Cina.

"Kita tetap masuk. Kajja Hunnie!" ajak Minseok sambil menggerat Tao dan seorang gadis tinggi bekulit pucat yang ia panggil Hunnie, diikuti oleh yeoja bermata sipit dibelakangnya.

Mereka kini sudah memasuki bangunan tersebut.

"Aku mau pulang." rengek Tao dengan senantiasa satu tangannya bergelayut erat pada lengan Minseok dan satu lengannya lagi dipegang oleh Hunnie, atau Oh Sehun. Sedangkan yeoja satunya alias Byun Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan gelap minim penerangan ditambah suara-suara yang membuat merinding menyambut keempat yeoja itu. Selangkah dua langkah dan tiba-tiba

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jebal! Jinja! Jinja"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Jebal! Jebal!"

"Wah! It is deabek!" diringi dengan suara tawa.

"..."

Respon yang sangat bebeda ditujukan keempat yeoja yang tengah memasuki rumah hantu di taman bermain yang berada di Korea Selatan, Everland.

Reaksi pertama dikeluarkan oleh seorang yeoja yang dengan kepercayaan dirinya ingin membanting para hantu, jika ia bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi lihatlah kenyataanya, bahkan terikannya yang terdengar sangat nyaring. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ia memohon-mohon agar hantu yang baru saja muncul tak mengganggunya.

Kedua, keluar dari yeoja berdarah cina berwajah sedikit sangar, yeoja berkulit tan bergolongan darah AB ini memang sangat anti dengan yang namanya hantu. Well, dia adalah yeoja penakut hantu.

Respon ketiga adalah dari yeoja bermarga Oh. Jangan kira ia tertawa karena ia tidak takut. Sebenarnya yeoja kurus ini sangat takut tapi melihat reaksi Tao, ketakutannya berubah menjadi tawa kegembiraan melihatTao yang menunjukkan ekspresi ingin menangisnya.

Dan yeoja terakhir, ia hanya diam tanpa kata. Yeoja tertua, dengan tampang anak SMP itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Memang dia bukan yeoja penakut, kecuali jika ia berdekatan dengan hewan berbulu dengan wajah menggemaskan, aka kucing.

Gara-gara kemunculan hantu itu keempat yeoja itu terpisah. Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin berjalan dengan santainya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sama sekali. Senter yang ia genggam ia masukkan ke saku mantelnya. Dia berjalan cepat melewati ruang-ruang yang dipenuhi oleh hantu- hantu buatan. Saat berbelok tiba-tiba seseorang mengapit lengan kanannya sambil membenamkan kepalanya dileher Xiumin. Sambil bergumam, "D.O ah~ D.O ah~ D.O ah~"

Yeoja yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di universitas XOXO di tahun ketiganya ini terkenal pendiam tapi ada sifat yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari semenjak ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"ku... bu..nuh ka..u" dengan suara yang ia bikin seseram mungkin, ia mengarahkan senternya menyoroti wajahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" sontak sesosok yang diketahui identitasnya adalah seorang namja dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Xiumin. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan rancauan tak jelas.

Xiumin terkikik melihat reaksi namja itu. Lihatlah kondisi sang namja. Ia terduduk dengan berkali- kali mengucapkan, "Jangan bunuh aku" dengan suara bergetar.

Sepertinya kejailannya harus sampai disini tapi sebelumnya ia tak lupa mengabadikan tingkah konyol namja itu dengan kamera ponselnya, dia merasa kasihan sekaligus geli melihat namja itu. Perlahan ia mendekati namja itu, "Maaf, aku tadi cuma ". Ia sentuh telapak tangan sang namja, merasa ada tangan halus menggenggam tangannya namja itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

'Eh, Luhan?'

Sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungan bagi Xiumin. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja yang merupakan idola di kampusnya. Xi luhan, namja berkewarganegaraan Cina merupakan mahasiswa seangkatan xiumin walau mereka beda jurusan tapi masih satu fakultas—fakultas Seni. Sebenarnya mereka juga mengambil UKM—unit kegiatan mahasiswa— yang sama yakni Paduan suara dan dance, tapi mana kenal Luhan dengan dirinya apalagi jumlah anggota kedua UKM itu lebih dari 100 orang. Dan jangan lupakan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki Luhan—mana tahu dia yeoja miskin bernama Kim Minseok— membuatnya tidak mungkin bergaul dengan yeoja sepertinya.

'Cantik' batin Luhan yang memandang kearah wajah si pengulur tangan. " Mian, aku kira tadi kau adalah temanku."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Sebaiknya kita segera meneruskan perjalanan." Ajak Xiumin. ia kembali memasukkan senternya ke saku mantelnya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan menuju jalan yang ia yakini menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan yang sempat mematung, segera menyambar lengan kanan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Maaf tapi aku..."

Mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan, Xiumin hanya memberikan anggukan dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Luhan. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa kini jantung Xiumin berdetak dengan keras. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berdekatan dengan idolanya. Well, Xiumin memang diam-diam mengagumi namja disebelahnya itu sejak tingkat pertama. Tapi ia acuh dan tak melakukan apapun, memang dia siapa bisa mendekati luhan. Dan lagi ia merasa minder dengan teman-teman yeoja seangkatannya yang memang lebih pantas dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi setidaknya kenapa tidak mencoba mendapatkan Luhan. Toh sampai saat ini Luhan memang masih single. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Let's make him yours Xiumin. Hwaiting!

Disisi lain, Luhan rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga. Dia sangat malu kepada yeoja yanga ada disampingnya. Hello dia itu namja. Mana ada namja yang selalu membanggakan ke-manly-annya bergelayut di lengan yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya. Sungguh memalukan Xi Luhan. Dan apa yang akan dikatakan fansnya jika mereka tau bahwa namja idola mereka hanyalah seorang penakut. Well, semoga saja ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja disebelahnya ini.

...

...

Baekhyun dengan tubuh bergetar dan dengan saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mencari-cari ketiga temannya, tapi nihil. Yang ia lihat hanya rumah hantu yang menyeramkan yang membuat dirinya sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Yaaaaaaaa! Waaaa!yaaaaa! Kemana mereka? Otthoke? Aku takut."teriakan tak jelas senantiasa keluar dari mulut yeoja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun dengan bergetar berjalan sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Yaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya! Wa! Yaaaaa! Jebal! Jebal!"

"BERISIK!" teriak sebuah suara. Suara bass itu sontak membungkam mulut Baekhyun. Pandangannya beralih kearah sesosok namja tinggi yang tengah berjalan tak jauh didepannya.

"Aku takut bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia melakukan pembelaan. Ia sampai tak sadar siapa namja itu.

"Dasar yeoja gila. Kau itu teriak-teriak seperti mau diperkosa saja." ejek namja itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Kedua orang itu tengah melewati ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa loker saat sesosok hantu muncul dihadapan Baekhyun dibelakang si namja.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Jebal! Jebal!"

Cukup sudah kesebaran namja itu, telinga lebarnya sakit mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun kini berada dikungkungan namja tinggi itu.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Kau berhutang padaku."

'Omo! Park Chanyeol! Othoke?' Baekhyun memegangi dadanya diman jantungnya mulai menggila.

...

Tidak jauh bedanya dengan Baekhyun, kedua yeoja berbeda kewarganegaraan itu berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua ketakutan. Tapi jika Tao tidak berhenti berteriak layaknya Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia sedari tadi tertawa melihat tingkah laku Tao yang menurutnya sangat konyol, walau sebenarnya ia juga sangat ketakutan.

Tao menjerit-jerit sambil melompat- lompat selang beberapa detik salah satu hantu muncul. Wajahnya panik bercampur airmata yang terus jatuh dari kedua mata pandanya. 'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa bersama panda impor ini?' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Tao ah! Kajja!" Sehun segera menarik tangan Tao dan kembali berjalan menyelusuri ruangan gelap, khas rumah hantu.

...

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?"

Dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan lilitan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berada dipinggang Xiumin. Mencuri kesempatan, eoh?

"Eh, mian. Aku tak bermaksud. Maksudku..." Luhan jadi salah tingkah yang mengakibatkan pengucapan bahasa koreanya salah. Salahkan Minseok yang terlihat semakin menawan dengan penerangan yang jelas setelah keluar dari rumah hantu.

Xiumin tertwa kecil mendengar Luhan, "Sama-sama Luhan-shi..."

"Kau kenal a—"

"Loh, Luhan hyung? Aku sibuk menacarimu kemana-mana dan kau dengan asyiknya berkencan disini." tanya sesosok namja dengan mata bulat mirip burung hantu menginturpsi mereka berdua.

Luhan tak terima dengan perkataan namja itu,"Yak sembarangan saja kau Soo."

Namja yang dipanggil Soo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah yeoja disebelah Luhan. "kemana yeoja tadi?"

"MWO!?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ditempat dimana yeoja tadi berdiri. Seketika itu wajah Luhan pucat pasi. 'Jangan katakan bahwa yeoja itu adalah salah satu penghuni asli rumah hantu itu.'

...

Xiumin berjalan ke arah cafe yang disediakan di wahana bermain itu. Ia tadi mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa ia menghilang tanpa pamit kepada Luhan.

Xiumin terkekeh melihat wajah-wajah dongsaenya,"Kalian mengenaskan."

"Yaaaaaak! Eonni! Tadi itu sangat menakutkan. Aku saja tak bisa berhenti berteriak. Dan lihatlah Tao saja sampai menangis." pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Tao yang masih mengapit erat lengan kanan milik Sehun. "Hunnie saja sampai lemas."

"Kalian itu berlebihan. Mana ada hantu di era modern sekarang ini." Dasar Baekhyun ini bagaimana, tadi sebelum masuk saja semangat sekali membanting hantu, dan sekarang ia malah berkata bahwa ia ketakuta sampai air liurnya menetas kemana-mana. Memang Baekhyun berniat menandai wilayah apa? Dasar.

Baekhyun mendengus, eonninya yang satu ini memang tak takut apapun. "Tapi aku tadi ketemu sama Yollie, ya Tuhan dia sangat tampan."

Sekarang gantian Xiumin yang mendengus, dia harus merelakan satu jam kedepan untuk mendengarkan curhatan tentang Park Chanyeol, namja tinggi adik tingkatnya yang merupakan teman dekat Luhan. Dia melirik kearah dua yeoja yang berwajah seakan memohon untuk menghentikan ocehan panjang kali lebar Miss Byun.

"Kajja kita pulang!" Xiumin membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya sambil menyeret Baekhyun yang sibuk meronta-ronta.

Ah, besok pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Can't wait to meet you again ...

**Tbc**

**Or **

**Delete**

9.57 a.m march 7, 2014

Easy and peacefull^^


End file.
